


i wanna hold your hand (cuddle me)

by spontaneouslizard



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Short, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneouslizard/pseuds/spontaneouslizard
Summary: just. nakey cuddles. fluffy jim + corey.
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: one shot (of adrenaline)





	i wanna hold your hand (cuddle me)

_3rd person POV_

Jim sat down on the bed, towel around his waist. Finally, a fucking hotel night. Jim had been dying for one since they started this damned tour. Thankfully, he gets to room with Corey—whom he adores.

Corey slips out from the soft comforter to lace his arms around Jim. No ulterior motives, just lovingly. Comforting. Jim seeps into the touch, growing fond of the warmth provided of Corey. Corey lifted his head up to Jim’s ear.

“Take off this towel, you’re getting the bed wet.”

Jim started cackling, peeling the towel off of his body, leaning back into Corey’s touch. Corey started pulling Jim back into the warm bed. He started pulling the blanket over Jim before he was stopped—

“God, I can do it myself.”

Corey chuckled, “Of course you can.”

Jim put the comfy blankie over him, Corey getting underneath as well. He kicked off his boxers, not seeing a need for them if his boyfriend is naked anyway. He pulls him closer by the waist to snuggle up to him, Jim letting him.

“Hey, Corey?”

Corey brushed his fingers through Jim’s long hair.

“Mhm?”

“I love you.”

Corey giggled to himself,

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im not the best w/ fluff but lmk if i should write more 💕❤️


End file.
